landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mama Sharptooth
}} '''Mama Sharptooth', a female Tyrannosaurus rex, is Chomper's mother and the mate of Papa Sharptooth. She was formerly one of the secondary antagonists turned antiheroes in , and later became a supporting protagonist in . She is one of the few female Sharpteeth in the series, and one of the three protagonistic Sharpteeth. Character Personality Not much is known about her, though she has been shown to be immensely protective of her son just as her mate, and, like most of the sharpteeth in the series, she is somewhat savage. History ''The Great Valley Adventure'' Mama Sharptooth debuted alongside her son and mate in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. During this time, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike mistook Chomper's egg for one of Ducky's unhatched siblings, which had been stolen by Egg Stealers Ozzy & Strut. Not knowing whose egg it really was, they took it back to the Great Valley where they lived. Sometime between then and late the next day, Chomper's parents discovered that he was gone and stormed into the valley in search of him. They found Littlefoot and his friends just after they had managed to lose Ozzy & Strut. The two Sharpteeth gave chase to the children as they fled in fear. As the gang took shelter in a grove of trees, the two Sharpteeth separated offscreen. Mama Sharptooth soon encountered Grandpa Longneck at a nearby lake and knocked him over after a short fight, but before she could finish him off, Mama Flyer flew in and she chased after her, allowing Grandpa Longneck to escape. During the ensuing chase, Mama Sharptooth and Littlefoot crossed paths. She chased him, but, he and Chomper, working together, managed to briefly bring her down by tripping her with a vine. She quickly resumed the pursuit as Littlefoot and Chomper met up with Cera at a small cave, and the three took shelter inside just as Mama Sharptooth arrived. As she attempted to get at them, Ducky and Petrie, located in a nearby tree, distracted her by throwing coconuts from the tree at her. Angered, she attacked them, but went after Cera instead when she came to the aid of her friends. As she chased Cera, Spike halted her rampage by pushing a large rock onto her head, knocking her down. As Mama Sharptooth lay stunned, Papa Sharptooth ambushed her adversaries as they were leaving the scene. As Spike, frozen with fear, was about to be food for Papa Sharptooth, when Ducky jumped onto Papa Sharptooth's head to keep him from killing her brother. However, Ducky soon found herself in a precarious position of her own when Mama Sharptooth, having recovered offscreen, came up behind her as Papa Sharptooth was attempting to dislodge her from his nose. Mama Sharptooth moved in for the kill, but Petrie rescued Ducky and thus Mama Sharptooth accidentally bit her mate's snout instead. The two Sharpteeth then had a brief dispute before noticing Ducky and Petrie lying on the ground nearby and began closing in. At that very instant, they were intercepted by the adult herbivorous dinosaurs, with Mama Sharptooth being knocked down by Littlefoot's grandparents. Unable to defeat the grown-ups, the Sharptooth couple retreated into the forest empty-handed. Later, when Littlefoot comes looking for Chomper, Mama and Papa attacked them once again, and after a brief chase, Littlefoot fell into a log and got his leg stuck. As Chomper went back for him, Mama and Papa began closing in on them. Fortunately, Chomper let out a small roar, finally causing Mama and Papa to realize that the infant Sharptooth was actually their missing son. As they prepared to leave the Great Valley, Littlefoot was caught by Ozzy and Strut, who attempted to get rid of him for good by throwing him off a cliff. Chomper heard him crying out and came to his aid, but got captured himself. Enraged, Mama and Papa attacked the villains who are trying to kill their son and Littlefoot and chased them out of the valley into parts unknown. Then, parting ways with Littlefoot and his friends, Chomper followed his parents out of the valley. ''The Mysterious Island'' Mama Sharptooth, Papa Sharptooth, and Chomper later reappeared in , in which Chomper attempted to hide Littlefoot and the gang from his parents after they were marooned on the island. Unknown to them, a fearsome and powerful Giganotosaurus, known as the Plated Sharptooth, was also living on the island. After Cera hurts Chomper's feelings, Littlefoot later tries to cheer Chomper up, before Mama Sharptooth roared at Littlefoot out of nowhere, as she was scared he was going to hurt her son. She then told Chomper not to play with his food before walking away. Later, the Plated Sharptooth attempted to kill Littlefoot and his friends. Chomper came to their aid, and his parents followed soon after. In the ensuing fight, the Plated Sharptooth wounded both Mama Sharptooth and her mate with the former receiving a grizzly wound on her thigh by her opponent's clawed foot and knocked to the ground the next second with a tail swoop. Papa Sharptooth soon recovered and countered with a powerful tail swipe, knocking the Giganotosaurus off the cliff into the Big Water before it could finish off Mama Sharptooth. However, as the Sharptooth stumbled and fell, his body swept Chomper off the cliff with him. Mama got up as her son was falling in the water. Unwilling to forsake his friend, Littlefoot rescued Chomper while the Plated Sharptooth was washed away in the current and presumably drowned. This couragous act led to Chomper's parents promising not to eat the heroes, with Mama Sharptooth herself even going so far as to nuzzle Littlefoot out of gratitude while purring. She and her husband have not been seen since, though it is known that they apparently gave Ruby the responsibility of looking after Chomper when the two decided to live in the Great Valley after being separated from their families by Red Claw and his fast biters minions Screech and Thud. This is strange, as Chomper's parents would likely be able to fend off the inferior sharptooth and his subordinates if they could fight against a strong Giganotosaurus. Trivia *She, along with her mate, are the only sharpteeth in the series to bleed onscreen. *She is similar to the Tyrannosaur Doe in The Lost World: Jurassic Park, and has a similar role in the second film, along with her family. *When she notices Chomper and Littlefoot playing, she jokingly tells his son not to "play with his food" too much, implying she doesn't seem bothered with her son's taste in friends. *A sharptooth identical to her appears in the opening narration of fifth film, preparing to kill two Corythosaurus that were fighting for food. *The original version of Sharptooth Encounter (which plays when she and her mate attack) is only used in ''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, ''but a revised version is used when the fast biter pack attacks in and when the Plated Sharptooth attacks in ''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. ''The original version is not available in the movie's soundtrack, but some fans have made their own versions.Original Sharptooth Attack Theme Fan-made. Gallery References Category:Sharptooth Category:Mothers Category:Characters with Red eyes Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Former Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure introductions Category:Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure characters Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Bigbiter Sharptooth Category:Green Characters